


Best Served Hot

by loveinamaltshop



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Unsolved, a crack fic, how does french fry anatomy work, i bear no apology for this, that is one case that will remain, very obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinamaltshop/pseuds/loveinamaltshop
Summary: Ryan and Gene finally do something about the attraction that's been sizzling between them.





	Best Served Hot

Ryan uncuffs his sleeves before shaking his head, cuffing them over his elbows. He’s shaking his leg restlessly, humming to himself. His eyes are fixed on the bathroom door, where Gene was deep-frying.

It definitely wasn’t Ryan’s first time, but it was his first time with a french fry. He’s nervous, and if he was being honest with himself, he had no idea what to expect.  

Gene’s place was a studio type apartment in the more upscale part of the city. Gene had switched on the ambient lighting in the bedroom, casting a soft red hue on the entire space. Ryan never figured out how exactly Gene was able to afford such a nice place, especially in LA. 

His eyes fall onto the Risky Fixins poster on the wall, placed right next to a picture of Gene shaking hands with an elated Elton John. Right. He was about to sleep with one of the most celebrated musicians of all time. 

Ryan’s shaky hands move to unbutton his shirt to expose the middle of his chest, before he hears a voice amidst the sound of oil sizzling.

“Starting without me, Ryan?”

He nearly jumps at the sight of Gene, without his usual red cardboard lining. His heart nearly skips a beat when he sees the other in nothing but a white towel low on his form. His entire form is glazed with hot canola oil, metal arms glistening proudly at his sides. “U-Um,” is all Ryan can manage.

“Lay down,” Gene says firmly. 

Ryan nods unconsciously, surprised at the power resonating from the french fry’s voice. He finds himself toeing his shoes and socks off, backing up onto the array of pillows atop linen sheets. 

This was so different from seeing Gene around the offices, or when they’d grabbed post-meeting drinks with Shane. 

The wide, friendly grin had been replaced by a dark gaze and a sly smirk. 

Gene brings a hand over Ryan’s cheek. It’s still warm from his deep frying. “You seem nervous.”

“I’m really not,” Ryan breathes out “You’re just...wow.”

Gene emits a low chuckle. “I get that a lot. You’re not too bad yourself”

Usually, arrogance comes as a giant turn off for Ryan. But having Gene on top of him, smelling like reheated fast food and too close to him now, caused something low in his stomach to stir. 

“Promise you’re not nervous?” Gene whispers, a droplet of oil falling onto the highest point of Ryan’s cheekbone “I’ll go easy on you.”

Ryan takes a deep breath, opening his eyes, directing his dilated pupils at the french fry. 

There’s something in him, maybe the shots from earlier or the way Gene’s eyes are scanning his body as if  _ he’s  _ the edible humanoid, that emboldens him.

Swallowing, he admits “I don’t want you to go easy on me.” His hand lowers to Gene’s bottom half, tugging at the towel. He lets it fall, feeling himself harden at the sight now exposed before him.

Gene was beautiful.

There’s a smirk that takes up half of Gene’s face, lowering his gaze to the front of Ryan’s pants. There was no mistaking either of their excitement now. The air is thick, tension and arousal intermingling over them both. A metal hand brushes itself over Ryan’s throat before it starts to undo his belt.

“Good boy.” Gene whispers. 


End file.
